gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons (board game)
Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons is a fantasy role-playing board game created by Ballway Games. Its slogan is: "With pen and paper, shield and sword, our quest shall be our sweet reward!" History The board game makes its first appearance in "A Tale of Two Stans," during Ford Pines' flashback on how he came to Gravity Falls, Oregon. The game is seen again during the episode of the same name. Dipper buys the game, and after discovering his and Ford's mutual love for it, they both get carried away with it. Unfortunately, after Stan accidentally rolls the infinity sided die, the characters of the game are transported to Gravity Falls' dimension and Probabilitor the Annoying tries to eat Dipper and Ford's brains to increase his own intelligence. Stan and Mabel are able to defeat Probabilitor at the game, sending him and the others back to their own dimension. Game elements How to play Characters S2e13 wizard better view.jpg|Probabilitor the Annoying S2e13 hot elf 2.jpg|Hot Elf S2e13 Ogre.jpg|Ogres S2e13 griffin.jpg|Griffin S2e13 impossible beast.jpg|Impossibeast (banned in most editions) S2e13 Centaurataur.jpg|Centaur-taur S2e13 hot elf on box.jpg|Unicorn Items *Pen, pencil *Graph paper *Playing cards *A 38 sided die *Various shaped dice *Infinity sided dice (banned) Known spells *Shield of shielding *Shield of shielding reversal *Giggle time bouncy boots *Hot flaming sword *Super hot flaming sword (bigger version of hot flaming sword) *Ogre-nado *Centaur-taur casting spell (lets the player call Centaur-taur to the field) *Death muffins (turns the adversary into muffins after exploding) Known game editions *There are multiple editions of the game, but it is never specified how many. This is likely to replicate the fact that Dungeons & Dragons has had five editions over the many years of its existence. The editions stated in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" are the: ** Modern edition ** "Diggity Dungeons & All That" edition ** "Real life" edition (created by Probabilitor) ** Controversial 1991-1992 edition Appearance The game comes in a blue box with the title written in large yellow font, except for the words "AND MORE," which are stacked on top of each other and written in a much smaller font in orange. On the cover of the box is Probabilitor the Annoying, Hot Elf on a unicorn, and a large ogre. Under that is an image of three people playing the game. On both the upper and lower sides of the box is written "BALLWAY GAMES" in white next to the symbol of the company. Sightings Trivia *The game is an obvious reference to Dungeons and Dragons, a role-playing game distributed by Wizards of the Coast. The show takes several elements from it, such as many-sided dice, and dungeons drawn on graph paper. **The game's title might have came from an old ad for the 1977 Monster Manual for 1st edition Advanced Dungeons and Dragons with the header: "Monsters, Monsters, and More Monsters !" *The game has been around for over thirty years. *The game has its art style changed every few years. * As seen on the side of the box, the maker of the game is the company Ballway Games, the same company that made the pinball game Tumbleweed Terror. *In the '90s, Ballway Games tried to make the game "cooler" by renaming it "Diggity Dungeons & All That." Probabilitor's name was also changed to Probabilitizzle and his clothes were remodeled into a '90s style look. **The font of the title used for "Diggity Dungeons & All That" also resembles the title art of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *The 38 sided die doesn't actually have 38 sides; it has 20. The kind of die used in the episode is a Icosahedron, called a "d20" in most role-playing games, which is a shape made of 20 equilateral triangles. There are several possibilities for a real 38 sided die, including a Snub Cube. **The inclusion of such an irregular die was likely done to reflect the way people unfamiliar with role-playing games, like Dungeons & Dragons, look at the dice used in such games. D&D for example uses 4-, 6-, 8-, 10-, 12- and 20-sided dice for a wide range of uses, with those dice used to make unusual rolls, like rolling a normal 6-sided die to make a "d3" result between 1-to-3, or the use of two 10-sided dice to make a "d%" or "d00" percentile roll of 1-to-100. Such dice, and their usage, tend to be confusing and overwhelming to new players until they see them in action. *According to Ford, the board game uses a monetary system, "magical dwarf dollars." *Although the Impossibeast is banned from being used in most editions, it can still be summoned in the controversial 1991-1992 edition. **It is the most powerful monster in the game, and can only be defeated with the roll of a 38 sided die landing a perfect 38. This means a player only has a 1-in-38 chance of defeating it. **This is ether a reference to how Demon- and Devil-type monsters were censored from official Dungeons & Dragons products during the early '90s in response to the "Satanic Panic" of the early '80s, only for them to return in a few years later under new names: Tanar'ri (demons) and Baatezu (devils). Or it is a reference to collectible card games like Magic the Gathering, which produced a number of over-powered and game-breaking cards in the early years that end up getting banned at official gaming tournaments. **In real-life, it is technically impossible to "ban" anything in table-top role-playing games, as individual gaming groups are free to alter the game rules and content in any way they see fit and are not obligated in anyway to follow official guidelines and policies. At most, all the company can do is alter official canon to kill-off or expunge controversial or undesired elements and hope that established players are open to the changes, otherwise, they would just keep to what was already established. de:Dungeons, Dungeons, und noch mehr Dungeons (Brettspiel) es:Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos (juego) ru:Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий (настольная игра) ro:Dungeons, Dungeons, și mai multe Temnite (joc de bord) nl:Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons (bordspel) it:Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons (gioco da tavolo) Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games